


Dark Paths in Madripoor [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Art, Dark streets, Fanart, Light Horror, M/M, Madripoor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: They know they are being followed, but they press forward anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cap-Iron Man Fanworks, Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Dark Paths in Madripoor [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Madripoor” [T1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Hopelessly Outnumbered” [S2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I used some images of Madripoor to reference the cityscape
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
